High school DXD: The Shadow Wraith
by Galaxies Shadow
Summary: My name is Jason Shadowbone, I am a Shadow Wraith. When I was young I was told never to leave to village and I never did. But that all changed when my heart got pierced by a meteorite. I can't remember much only running away from figures with black angel wings, and a voice in my head.-first fan fiction- -not sure on pairings yet but will have them-
1. OC Profile prologue

**Name:** Jason Shadowbone

 **Race:** Shadow Wraith

 **Age:** 17

 **Nicknames:** Lord Shadowbone (by shadow wraiths) Monster (by devils/fallen angels/angel) Master/Jason (by peerage) Soul (later everyone)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Eye colour:** Black

 **Hairstyle & Colour:** long spiky black hair with spiky bands that cover bits of his eyes

 **Appearance:** Average height (175 cm-180 cm), slim, slightly muscular

 **Occupation:** 2nd year high school student, assassin, king, head of Shadowbone clan

 **Personality:** Loner, confident, violent, caring, intelligent, daredevil

 **Likes:** Darkness, his peerage, Claw,

 **Dislikes:** His family, devils, fallen angels, angels, people who threaten his peerage

 **Family:** His parents are dead, has a violent uncle, younger brother and a fiancee.

 **Background & history:** Jason was born into the Shadowbone clan, a clan of Shadow Wraith necromancer's who are feared by all other races. An alien rock from space struck Jason down and pieced his heart. Put in a coma for nine months. He recovered but soon realized he didn't have a heartbeat. That he was alive but not. His uncle had murdered his parents and became the head while he was in a coma. When he woke his uncle informed him that he had an arranged marriage with the heiress to the Deepfire clan. Another Shadow Wraith clan. Jason suddenly one day disappeared and no one could find him. Until now…

 **Skills & feats:** Master assassin, The best assassin, High Shadow Mage, Expert close combat fighter, sight teleportation, shadow speed, adept black hole wielder, expert knife and chain wielder, shadow sense, molecular shift, Only Nova Mage.

 **Abilities:**

Shadow Magic: Magic that allows you to use shadows to fight foes.

• Shadow Warp: Allows the user to teleport to anywhere they can see or know the place very well.

• Shadow Sense: Allows the user to see throw walls and see's everything in heat vision.

• Shadow Travel: Allows the user to travel unknown areas quickly while going through solid objects.

• Shadow Run: An advanced for of Shadow Travel but you see things as you would normally and you can fight while in the form. Very hard to use.

• Shadow Mist: Creates a mist that causes enemies in the area to hallucinate and see what terrorizes them.

• Shadow Fire: Shoots out a shadowy fire that only burns the target fired at.

• Shadow Control: The user has control over all shadows including the enemies.

• Dark Justice: The user summons a vast amount of chains from around his wrist and lower arm. When fighting, when they make contact they rip right through the enemies' body cutting it clean. However once this has been used the chains shrink and constantly stay on your arms.

• Dark Insight: Allows the user to predict the future at the cost of losing parts of past memories.

* * *

Black Hole Magic: Allows the user to create black holes and wield their power. Extremely dangerous

• Red matter blast: Fire's a blast of red matter (black hole) at the enemy causing them to lose the body part hit.

• Implosion: Causes the chosen target to implode.

• Red matter creation: Allows the user to summon a black hole. Sizes depend on amount of power put into move.

• Red matter balance breaker: The user takes on a purplish form. Everything the user touches starts to go into you. If you absorb too much nearby objects start to fly at you and get consumed. -FORBIDDEN-

• Release: Releases all objects consumed or absorbed. Allows user to absorb again.

• Self-Implode: The user releases a black hole around him/her that sucks everything into it before sending it flying back out. User is unharmed.

Nova Magic: Allows the user to use nova's.

• Nova blast: Blasts a yellow ball of pure energy.

• Nova: Lets out a circular blast of energy in all directions with the power of Nova.

• Supernova: Releases a supernova in the area wanted. It has the power of a supernova. Extremely hard to control-FORBIDDEN.

• Nova Dive: Teleports really high in the sky and dives down at extreme speeds, Nova energy is concentrated onto the users' hands. On ground impact releases a massive amount of Nova energy-FORBIDDEN.

• Supernova Dive: Teleports really high in the sky and dives down at extreme speeds, supernova energy is concentrated onto the users' hands. On ground impact releases a massive amount of supernova energy-FORBIDDEN.

Molecular shift: Allows the user to change his body shape, useful when dodging wide spread weapons because they can go right through you and you can create the holes before shifting back.

 **Equipment:** Two Knives, one called Betrayal-it is pure black and can cut through anything. The other called Vengeance-it is a dark purple that has the same attributes of a small black hole. Shadow cloak allowing him to blend in a lot more. Full red matter light armour-extremely strong and very light. Can be equipped in an instant by summoning it. He also has two gauntlets that are golden. They are called UY Scuti. They are names after the biggest known star in our universe. They are the only known weapons that can withstand the shock from Nova magic.

 **Familiar:**

 **Peerage:** **I have decided to change the peerage shit and couldn't be asked to have so many OC's**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Soul talking via thoughts)

[Nova talking via thoughts]

 **(Soul talking out loud)**

 **[Nova talking out loud]**

 **-Jason's POV-**

I was running through the woods; the snow was so cold across my bare feet. I turned around only to see the three fallen angels chasing me to be closer. I would die soon and no one could save me. 'Why now, why does it have to be now.' I had just woken up from a nine-month coma after being hit by the rock. I came to a halt as a cliff came into view. I was dead so, so very dead. I slowly turned around as they approached my holding light swords.

"p please don't kill me" I begged hoping they would listen to me only to find them laughing at me. The only one not laughing was the leader but he just kept staring at me while his hands kept shaking in fear?

"Kill you?" Said the first fallen angel while still laughing, nearly crying, "we're gonna murder you!"

(Let me be free)

'Who are you' I thought to myself deciding not to sound insane or look even more stupid than I already look.

(My name is Soul I came from the rock that pierced your heart, I will save you)

At the reply of Soul, I faced up at the fallen angels and slowly stood up. As this happened I started to feel dizzy and wanted to sleep.

(No, stay awake you have to stay awake…ok…you can trust me) Soul reassured me.

Nodding my head and opening my eyes I faced the fallen angels with terror everywhere along my face. This was the most stupid thing I had ever done. 'They're going to kill me aren't they.'

(Listen kid, I need you to trust me, ok, put your hands out on front of you and imagine shooting darkness out of your palms. Don't worry I will help you)

This shocked me, but I did what I was told and slowly started to lift my hands towards the fallen angels. The two laughing began to laugh even more while pointing and taking photos. However, the leaders' face turned white and he began to slowly back away as if knowing what was about to happen. It that moment black shadows started to shoot out of my hands and consume the fallen angels. They started to scream in agony as the shadows began to disembowel them and slowly kill them. I don't know why but I started to smile at the sight of this, perhaps it was because of them causing me pain but either way I enjoyed seeing them in pain.

(Ha, ha, ha, I haven't enjoyed seeing death this much since…I don't know…the last time I killed, good job kid.) The voice congratulated me.

'Why are you in my head?' I thought while pulling a confused face. I was generally curious and wanted to know why this voice was in my head.

(Well as I said before I was in that sharp piece of rock that pierced your heart. I am now a part of you along with someone else who at the moment is sleeping, but when she wakes up it will be funny.) Soul said while laughing in the middle. (I am here to help you Jason Shadowbone, heir to the Shadowbone clan, Prince of Shadow Wraiths.)

'How do you know who I am' I replied shocked while letting out small growls.

(Ha, I live inside your mind, I know everything about you!)

*rumble*

'Um…I feel suddenly feel really hungry'

(That's because you're a Shadow Wraith kid, hey, have you ever eaten fallen angel?)

'NO!' I shouted in my mind, who did he think I was, some crazy cannibal?

(You do realise that your kind eats other beings as food and that this is just your human form so you can blend in with civilisation right?)

'WHAT' I said shocked as my face dropped. 'Are you telling me that I have a different form, I thought all Shadow Wraiths looked like this?'

(Nah kid, your true form is one of the most feared and dangerous species in existence.)

'Can you show me how to change into my true form then?'

(Well to do it you have to eat something like…those fallen angels over there) Soul said as if pointing to them.

'Well, worth I try' I said while grumbling to myself, as I walked over to the dead fallen angels. I leaned over one of the dead and picked up an arm, as I gulped.

(Dinner is ready) Soul said to himself. Not helping me in any way possible.

I took one bite into the arm and swallowed…it actually tasted like chicken. I started to feel stronger ad lighter. Suddenly I collapsed as my body started to go through excruciating pain. I rolled about on the floor as my body started to take a new shape.

When it finished I looked at myself in shock and excitement. My body tone had gone a black misty colour, my legs looked almost see through…actually my whole body was almost see through. My mount had teeth like a sabre tooth tiger except they weren't just at the top but also at the bottom. I looked terrifying. I was like something out of a horror movie.

'Wow…I look terrifying!'

(Yeah, this is what you truly look like, if you want to turn back to your human form just imagine taking your previous looks and body, but be careful if you want to go back to this form you will have to eat something again. But you won't feel the pain.)

I sighed in relief as I thought about taking back my other form, as my body started to shift back into my human looks. My long black spiky hair stayed where it was as it didn't change in my true form. My eyes turned black from purple. 'not much of a change huh' My body started to appear more human and solid.

'Well what do I do now?'

(Well Jason I am going to teach you how to fight an use my powers to battle but the rest is up to you, with my abilities you could become a very tale…)

'Assassin, I want to be an assassin'

(Well that was quick, alright then, I will train you to become the most feared assassin under the name of SOUL!)

'OK then, let's get started.'

 **The next chapter will come out soon but it will be introductions to the other characters. Also there will be a five year skip. Do you want me to reveal the past five years in the third chapter or wait a bit longer? If you don't like the idea of having a big skip I am sorry but I wanted to get introductions over with. I am always open to ideas so just send them in and tell me what I should do about the past. The actual story will start chapter 3 but I will try and get these chapters out as fast as possible. I could wait for introductions if you wish but it is up to you. So if you could answer my questions I will see what I can do!**

 **thanks**


	2. Nova and death lots of death

**Thanks for sending in reviews on my last chapter. It seems like some of you didn't like the idea of a character bio so I'm gonna take that in a remember it for next time. Ok. Now I have decided against a massive time skip cause I also hate them and yeah. Some of you were right in realising that I said he has a peerage and Shadow Wraiths are not part of the devil community, but all will be explained later.**

 **Thanks for the support even if its bad.**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Soul talking via thoughts)

[Nova talking via thoughts]

 **(Soul talking out loud)**

 **[Nova talking out loud]**

 **Jason POV**

It has been five months since the incident where I found out what I truly am and killed the 'crows'. Now I have been under constant training with Soul, about mind and body. Every day I have to run up and down the nearby volcano with weights on my feet. After that I train inside the volcano on a ledge. Apparently I need to get used to very hot temperatures due to some other being in my head called Nova.

Anyway, training consists of me scaling around the volcano inner walls, I even have to jump sometimes. Knife throwing, close hand combat and magic. Most people would say that this is just a normal training for someone who wants to be the best? But at the same time he's fucking with my head which makes it really hard to concentrate.

(Yo, Jason, I think it's time that we make a name for ourselves.) Soul buttered in in while I was climbing up the side of the volcano. 'Jeez Soul, you always choose the wrong times to talk to me!'

(Ok, do you want to continue training?)

'Fuck no, let's go, ha I could be a poet.'

(No you can't your shit)

'Well thanks for pointing it out, see anything I could eat nearby?' I thought curiously to myself hoping that I could return to my Shadow Wraith form. Even though I am one of the most hated creatures in existence, it can be good because it means lots of fun battles and new flavours to try! But Soul said that even though I enjoy being it now I will grow to hate it. Apparently, he can see the future in my mind so I need to be careful. But hey, who doesn't want to be one of the deadliest beings in existence?

(Nope)

'Aw, fuck, I was hoping to scare the living day lights out of people.'

(Anyway, now is a good chance to start practising some of my divine powers. Such as Shadow Warp.)

'Sure, so…imagine where I want to be…I can see it in my head…open my eyes, and I'm there?'

(Dude, you warped to the location but about three thousand metres above it. Just to let you know you might go splat.)

"Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk" I screamed as I fell this massive distance hoping for some miracle to happen that would save me like last time. Yeah, I'm gonna go splat.

[Imagine flying,]

'What the fuck who are you'

[Imagine shooting the most powerful thing in existence out of your hands towards the ground]

'um excuse me, who are you? And what ok' I thought and then realising that I was still falling. Again that's twice in a row but what the heck. I put my hands below me as the clouds started clearing and a building could be seen below me. It was approaching really fast and wasn't slowing down. I started to imagine shooting a sun out of hands which would be amazing, but what actually happened was just as good.

On my hands two golden gauntlets appeared and started glowing. 'What the fuck?' As they glowed yellow energy started spraying out of the gauntlets slowing my fall. 'Ha it actually worked' As I slowed I started to move towards the roof of the building.

The building was as big as a mansion, there were guards on every balcony with bat wings sticking out. Behind me an army of other 'man-bats'. HA, came marching up the hill. I had just stumbled into a war. I slowly approached the roof and dropped onto the top of it creating little to no sound.

'Alright voice in my head I need to talk to Soul, Soul you there warp my stuff to me'

(Sure and I see you met Nova) He replied while a cloak appeared on me with a hood and light battle gear. I had knives along my belt that could be used for throwing or close combat. I was completely dark except for two glowing objects on my hands.

'How the hell do I send these away?'

[Imagine them disappearing]

'oh…thanks.' While making the gauntlets disappear, so the female voice is Nova. The more you know, now let's get this assassination sorted. My job was to kill the only son of the Cerberus devil clan. He was known as a traitor to his clan but the rest of his family refused to kill him so they left the old mouh faction.

I crept to one edge to see a guard below me firing magic at the approaching army. I jumped down and slid a knife into his throat causing blood to pour out and him to turn around. I immediately used this opportunity to bite into his neck and rip out a chunk of flesh and blood. He fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Causing nearby guards to come in my direction. I started feeling my body change as I shifted to my Shadow Wraith form. I felt lighter and stronger immediately.

I ran through the door to see two devils approaching me slowly with terrified looks on their faces. They were going to die and they knew it. I ran at them throwing the already bloodied knife at one's gut causing him to screech in pain. The other one charged at me with a one handed axe. I kicked my leg out breaking his lower leg bones. I then grabbed his head and twisted hearing cracks. Still I wasn't satisfied, before smashing his head into knee causing the once normal face to look worse than mine. Again I took the chance to feast on his head, the bone quickly broke allowing his brain to slowly start slipping out of his head.

It came out in long thin strips staining the floor with a brown liquid and brains. I quickly moved inside his head slurping up the left over brains. They had a unique flavour that is hard to describe. It was like sloppy pig and cow liver mixed together. I let go at the mutilated devil to turn to the other devil. My face had blood all over it dripping down and my one of my massive sabre teeth still had remains of the brains on it.

The other guard looked at me and ten ran out of the room throwing himself of the balcony into the main living area to go splat onto the floor. I slowly walked over to the edge looking down at the Cerberus family watching me on sheer terror. I pulled down my hood to reveal a face with blood staining it and four massive sabre teeth. The current head of the family gasped in shock and started shouting at the guards to kill me.

I turned and started walking towards the stairs. A four guards were running up the stairs at me. I lifted up my hands and shot shadows out of them causing them to get ravaged by the shadows that were cutting them up. Screams could be heard throughout the building as the four of them dropped down. One was watching his own stomach pour out of his gut. The screams continued as their faces turned white as all the blood drained out of them. I just casually walked passed the bloodied up corpses as their remains slushed under my foot. The stairs now head body parts all across the them painting them in blood, flesh and bone.

The family in the middle of the room were looking at me as if I was the deadliest creature in the world.

"Hello Cerberus, my name is Jason Shadowbone but you may call me Soul. I am here to kill you" I said to them only to watch their faces drain as they got in defensive positons. "We already know this doesn't work so just come forward and I will kill you quickly" I gave them the option of surrendering knowing they wouldn't accept.

"NEVER, in the name of Cerberus I will kill you!" Shouted the heir to the family as he charged at me causing the mother to scream out no. I lurched forward grabbing his neck and lifting him up as he wretched around trying to escape.

"This is what happens to those who think they can defeat me." I said to them in a dark tone causing the heir to wretch about even more. I smashed my sabre teeth into his stomach and started eating through him. His stomach and intestines stated dropping on to the floor as his screams continued and tears were sent everywhere. I was half way through him when I could see his rapidly pumping heart. It was then when I had my idea. I reached in with my spare hand grabbed his heart and pulled it out in one swift movement causing the heir to slump his head down. I dropped him still holding the heart. He slumped onto the floor dead due to what I had done to him.

Still holding the heart, I inspected it before turning back to the parents to see the grief and anger as well as horror mixed into their faces. The door burst open allowing Rizevim Lucifer to march forward before stopping see me. His face suddenly dropped see the heir dead on the floor and me holding his heart.

"Hello Rizevim, the job is done." I said to him as if nothing happened and threw the heart at him making him dropped his weapons and catching the heart, only to look back at me to say

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jason Shadowbone but you can call me Soul. I am a Shadow Wraith." I replied watching as his face lost all colour along with most of the army behind him. I turned and started walking away from Rizevim. "Soul, create a portal to camp"

 **(Yes Jason. And know this you puny devils, be happy my host decided against killing you all.)** Soul said as a black portal appeared out of thin air. As I walked through it without turning back, only to disappear in front of them all along with the portal.

When I arrived at the camp I shifted back into my human form and took off my equipment before heading down to the nearby river to wash of the blood and guts. 'So Nova is it? Introduce yourself and did you like my little show?'

[Well my name is Nova and I have control over nova's and supernova's and I have to saw your 'little performance' was terrifying as well as amazing, as to seeing how far you have grown.]

'Why thank you Nova, anyway did you see the looks on their faces as I ate their son alive, oh god, it was amazing!' I thought while laughing hysterically. Causing Soul to join in while Nova just stayed quite. I suppose she will be the opposite of Soul, but oh well.

I got into the river and started washing myself clean.

 **Inside Jason's head**

[Soul, when are you going to tell him about the consequences of what will happen if he continues this?]

(I wasn't going to Nova, I thought it would be best to have him find out on his own.)

[You and I both know that is the wrong way to go about this. If we don't do something it will only get worse.]

(But, he's enjoying himself so much.)

[I know but we must also think of his safety. If we don't it will only lead to more sorrow and death than either of us want]

(You make a good point but I don't know how to brake to him)

[We will tell him soon but we must wait until he is at the point where he is strong enough to take it in mind and soul. Ok?]

(Fine, Nova, at least your giving me some time to have some fun with murder)

[Ok, but don't send him to places constantly, it will only make things worse]

(Fine 'mum', now leave me alone.)

[Shut up you over sized piece of snackle shit.] **-snackle, it is whatever you want it to be as long as its small and disgusting-**

 **Rizevim POV**

I was walking up what was left of the Cerberus family only to see them beg for us to kill them due to the horrors that they have seen. I have never seen in my life something as bad as that. If we are going to win this war we are going to need to use this 'soul' to our advantage, without making him turn against us.

"What happened here?" I asked the Cerberus family only to see the father to summon Cerberus. I jerked backwards thinking it would attack me, only to be shocked by it eating the parents. This guy is something that needs to be put down. He can be used for a bit but then killed for our safety.

I turned and looked over to the stairs to see mashed up bodies spread around the floor. I nearly threw up; this is something no being should ever see. I continued up the stairs and into the open door opposite the stairs. I cautiously approached the door and pushed it open. Revealing a body on the ground with its head empty as if eaten open. Brains were scattered across the floor and an eye ball was missing.

'This is the loving proof that something exists that could be a challenge to the four current mouhs. I continued to the balcony to see the guard half hanging over the balcony with his head just hanging on to the main body by a string of skin.

I turned and climbed on to the roof to see scorch marks on the top. 'I wonder did our little assassin get here by flying? Does he have control over the elements?' I walked up to them before touching them. Suddenly I felt a sharp amount of pain. As my finger caught fire. 'So he uses something that stays hot for a long period of time'

 **So what do you think to the second chapter. If it is too short then tell me as I will just make to next chapters longer. Thanks for criticizing my work as it tells me how I should improve. This chapter gives out a bit more information about Jason and allows more questions to be asked. I will try and get the next chapter out as fast as possible. I will keep the introductions back a few chapters as these chapters will show parts of his past and how he got his pieces.**

 **Thanks for helping me.**


	3. Nova powers are awesome!

**Chapter 3**

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Soul talking via thoughts)

[Nova talking via thoughts]

 **(Soul talking out loud)**

 **[Nova talking out loud]**

 **Jason POV**

"Ah, peace and quiet at last." I said while sitting down on my chair and watched as a wolf pack was hunting a deer. I've always loved wolves, how they hunt in a pack and take care of each other. If I could reincarnate as another creature I would become a wolf. Ha, that will be the day I day.

 **[Jason, I am going to teach you to control my divine magic and use your gauntlets properly]**

"Really? I just sat down!" I shouted back pissed.

 **[Jason do you want to learn how to control a supernova?]** she replied in a sarcastic voice.

"YES! When do we start?"

 **[We will start now. I need you to start be imagining your gauntlets appearing on your hands.]**

"Ok" I said while trying my best to imagine the gold gauntlets with the marks of suns on them appear on my hands. As they did appear on my hands I suddenly felt warmer as if all the cold air had excited the area. "Why do I suddenly feel warmer?" I asked carefully.

 **[That's because the gauntlets are the product of suns being crushed together and then hardening.]** She said calmly as if it's something you hear every day.

"…That's normal"

 **[ha, ha, ha. Now stop messing around and try to shoot that yellow energy again.]** She said in a sarcastic tone before turning serious.

'Soul how do you deal with her she's such a party pooper!'

(I know right? She just gets rid of all of the fun in life!)

[You both realise that I also reside in your head?]

"SHIT!" I shouted out loud as massive bursts of yellow energy came out and burned the trees to a crisp. "What the fuck just happened?"

 **[Well you see that yellow energy is called nova like my name. It is basically the energy from a star or sun.]**

"How can you say that in a normal tone? It's like the weirdest thing ever…except maybe for Souls powers but still!" I half shouted half said seriously.

 **(Hay!)**

 **[Well, once you've had them all your life it is rather simple]**

"Good point" I replied admitting defeat still ignoring Soul.

 **[Now, let's see you try and perfect that flight ability]**

"Ok, sure." I said while trying to fly only to be sent into a mountain. "Aw, fuck that hurt!"

 **(hahahahahahahah! Shit! Why didn't I record that!)**

"Shut up Soul!"

 **[Maybe a bit more practise in control is needed first.]**

"Yeah I think so as well" I replied in a grumpy tone while stroking my head in pain. Still trying to ignore the laughter coming from Soul. I will get him back one day!

As the days went on I kept trying to perfect my nova powers and continue strengthening my shadow powers. After a few weeks of practise, I could finally fly using the nova gauntlets as well as shadow warp to the **exact** location instead of miles upwards. 'I still have nightmares of that fall'

After months of practising I got two requests for a job…don't get me wrong I am really excited and happy that my name is finally getting out…but the only problem was that both letters wanted to kill the other.

"Soul, Nova what do I do?"

 **[Choose the side that you think you will benefit the most from and go from there]**

 **(Say I want half first from both sides then dive and complete both at the same time! While getting a full payment. It's genius!)**

 **[That is actually an alright idea.]**

 **(I'm hurt Nova. I thought you liked me)**

 **[In your dreams night bug and anyway that was your twin]**

 **(n-n-night BUG! What is up with that nickname…and I don't even have a twin!)**

 **[Exactly]**

 **(…)**

"You know you're starting to grow on me Nova"

 **(Dude you're meant to be on my side!)**

"I know; this is just vengeance from March!"

 **(Are you still pissed about that? Would you reconsider joining me if I apologise?)**

"Yes…"

 **(I apologise. Now help me!)**

"I lie"

 **(F-F-FUCK YOU!)**

 **[I am sorry if our host likes me more than you, oh wait I don't]**

 **(You know Nova when you're into this you're a real bitch about this)**

 **[Be quiet, you ignoramus!]**

 **(What the hell even is that?)**

 **[If you maybe decided to learn something or use your pea sized brain then maybe you would know!]**

 **(wha-wha-what)**

"Psst. Nova what does that word mean?"

 **[Same thing applies to you]**

"Oh come on I'm only 13. You can't expect me to know what that means"

 **(Yeah he's only 13…So what does it mean?)**

 **[Well it means that you are…]**

BOOM…

"What in the world is going on over there!" I said confused as a flew slowly to a cliffs edge to look down at a battle taking place between two massive armies. 'So this is the battle I'm supposed to be in.' "Which side shall I help?"

 **(Two things Jason. One dive down there or two walk into the middle of the battle sit down start playing on your phone and wait till they stop. Then ask for each side to raise the amount given to you and give you half. So you know they won't lie to you...)**

 **[Then dive]**

"OK~" I said in a sing song voice before walking down the mountain and out into the forest.

"~Tick tock, tick tock,

Tick tock goes the clock

I have come to kill you

How long will you last?

Against my eternal wrath~"

Once I finished singing to myself I was strolling out into the middle of the battle causing both sides to falter and look at me as if I was stupid. I continued to walk until I got into the middle where I sat down on a rock and started playing on my phone. Everyone around me was just looking in shock and surprise.

I was playing Pac-man, I continued from where I had left off. I was on level 30 and it was so annoying and hard. I only had 0.9 seconds of immunity before the ghosts came after me again! I have to say out of all the ghosts my favourite would be Clyde because of different in name, and because orange used to be my favourite colour!

Everyone stopped around me and just looked at me before one of them came out and shouted

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be the one helping us?"

"Yes. But. You both asked for help so the one that pays the most gets help. hehehe." I replied snickering a little at the end before someone from the old moau army came out and doubled the price before giving it to me. "Wow! That was easy…so when do I start?"

"Now you little brat and hurry up!"

"Sheesh. Calm down I might not want to kill you." I said quickly before walking into the middle again and activating my gauntlets. I imagined flying straight upwards and sent out bursts of nova heat out of my gauntlets sending me into the air at incredible speed. Everyone just watched before continuing again in war hoping I would come back or not come back depending on the side.

'Ok Nova, you ready?'

[I was created ready Jason. Now end this and show the power of nova energy!]

As I got to my max height that I could breathe at I stopped sending out nova bursts and sort of flipped backwards changing my position to now head first falling. I sent out nova burst again increasing my speed, to where I broke the sound barrier. I saw the sonic waves and heard the boom that caught everyone else's attention.

[Now focus on putting all of your energy in front of you and try to punch the ground with your hands. Don't forget to cut the bust fire.]

'Okay' I thought as I stopped the nova bursts and concentrated on putting all of the energy in front of me. My fists started to flick yellow energy before sort of catching on nova energy, like fire but _nova,_ I shortly became a stream of yellow energy smashing down at the ground with immense speed. The battle below was starting to scatter as I neared the ground. The air was shooting past me but I was too focused to realise, the stronger devils tried to shoot me down but either missed or it just bounced off.

As I hit the ground there was a massive explosion, which sent nova energy in every direction melting everything that it hit almost instantly. The devils turned to ash and so did the trees and rocks and the landscape flattened out dramatically. The crater where I landed was fifty metres deep and seventy metres wide. It was painted yellow and scorch marks were everywhere. Steam could be seen in rising as all of the energy started to slowly cool down. It was so thick it was like a blizzard.

"Well, that went we-OW OW OW, FUCK THAT HURTS SO MUCH!" I shouted in pain as I fell down and sat on the scorched crater. I was not getting burnt because of Nova being inside of me but I did still feel the pain of smashing into the ground at over eight hundred miles per hour. And it hurt so fucking much.

 **(HAHAHA! That was AMAZING! You totally disintegrated them!)** Soul laughed out loud as if he didn't recognise the pain that I was in.

 **[Well, you finally managed to do the most powerful nova ability ever so I'm proud of you]** She said in her normal voice not showing any emotion what so ever. It's as if they don't care for me!

"Well tha-ffffuuuuu-nk you very much" I managed to say over the pain. "OOOOOWWWWWWWW!... That felt good."

 **[but…]** Nova started before I interrupted.

'Why is there always a 'but'?' I thought in my head, before realising that it's just the same as speaking because they are both already…in my head. Shit. I always forgot.

 **[Excuse me but, you may have achieved the greatest achievement in nova magic but there are ways to stop or deflect nova magic…so…you are going to need to learn how to use supernova magic! YAY]** She said sounding slightly happier at the end.

 **(Aww. Why are you always on about work? You could at least give the kid a break to…you know…err…wait…that's it! Go out to the pub, get laid, get money, get hot chicks before getting laid again. Then leaving to get laid again! Then he can start work again. Yeah, seem fair?)** Soul said trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

 **[You only want him to do that so you can do it don't you?]**

 **(WHAAAAT! NOOO. I wouldn't do that…fine busted, worth a try though. Heh)** Soul pouted and said in a defeated tone to which Nova just chuckled at and I still tried to stand up without causing too much pain.

"So let's go see how I did, yeah?" I said before climbing up the side of the crater because my energy for using magic was almost depleted and I still wanted to warp home. As I climbed out all I could see was a flat landscape with noting growing out of it. The ground was yellow or black depending on how burnt it was and steam was still rising but not as thick. I could see about a hundred metres in front of me and it was perfectly flat with nothing littering the burnt ground in all directions. I quickly thought about warping to my home base before I collapsed from pure exhaustion.

As soon as I warped to my home base I collapsed onto the floor and lost consciousness.

 **Rizevim POV**

I just watched at on the mountain as both armies were completely demolished by the Shadow Wraiths attack. I had honestly never seen anything cause that much destruction in that amount of time, or any race for that matter. It was clear that we would not be able to take it out before it turns on us. One because of the amount of destruction it can cause and two because it already has turned on us, it has also nearly doomed the devil race.

This was one of the reasons why Shadow Wraiths were hunted; because they are a higher magic capacity than most other races, they also are better in almost every way in terms of intelligence, strength, speed, skill, and so on. The last reason is because they are immune to most forms of magic so are very hard to kill. Most are just starved when captured because we don't really have a simple way to kill them.

Now we have to try and rebuild again to take out the new moau faction and also that Shadow Wraith!

 **Sirzechs POV**

I was just approaching the battle field when I heard a massive explosion and burst of yellow energy was sent in every direction destroying everything in it's past. When all the smoke had cleared, nothing was left. No bodies, no trees, no anything, just yellow and black scorched ground.

'Who could do such a thing' I thought to myself as I realised that the old moau faction had faced the same doom. This had nearly wiped out devil kind. This is a terrible loss especially after the war with the fallen angels and angels.

It's a good thing we had just invented the evil piece system and could reincarnate new devils and try to re-populate, now it is needed most of all because we could be seen as extremely weak. My younger sister had just gained her pieces as well so that should also help our growth as well as marriages between the surviving pillars.

'I just hope it's enough. And I really want to find who did this and kill them!'

 **Unknown POV**

"Emperor Shadowbone. We have found him, your son." A figure in black battle armour said quickly at the man in a golden throne, who was called Emperor Shadowbone.

Emperor Shadowbone immediately got up and rushed over to the commanders' quarters. When he opened the door all of the commanders bowed in respect to him before rising to see what he had come to say.

"Commander Goole, my son has been discovered, he was spotted at the recent civil war between the devils, he did something that killed everything! I need you to go and bring him home." He said happily as tears started forming in his eyes at the thought of his sin coming home and wiping out thousands of devils almost instantly.

'He will become a great leader and an extremely talented solder.'

 **SO the new chapter is out and has revealed more characters and also displayed some overpowered abilities. If you think it is too overpowered-the nova dive-I should tell you that it drains nearly all of his energy making the user loose consciousness and should only be used at a last minute thing. Family! Yay. He still has family, but now has more enemies. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I own nothing but my characters.**


	4. Twin Dark Blades Part 1

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Soul talking via thoughts)

[Nova talking via thoughts]

 ** _"… talking"_**

 **(Soul talking out loud)**

 **[Nova talking out loud]**

 **Two weeks after the nova dive incident**

 **Jason POV**

I had just finished my _art work_ and I was rudely interrupted by an angel walking into the room cautiously. Probably looking for me I suppose. He had approached holding a light sword when he saw my _art work_ spread all along the wall spelling the word SOUL. If you hadn't already guessed the _art work_ is the victims of my recent attack. They wall had the mangled corpses splattered against the wall. The brains, lungs, heat and intestines were all removed and safely secured inside of me.

I was casually standing their taking pictures of my beautiful _art work_ when this fucking angel walked in and vomited in the middle of me taking the picture. Making me lose focus and mess up the picture! I immediately turned to face the angel in my Shadow Wraith form. I already had stained myself red and brown, with parts of the intestines resting on my shoulder and sliding down by shirt. I was still chewing on the crows' heart. For some reason it was chewier than the bats' heart. 'huh, the more you know. I will have to make a mental note.'

'hehehe. I know what I'm going to do. Hehehe'

(Aw fuck, Jason your becoming more and more like me. I'm *sniff* so proud)

[I'm not]

I got down on all fours and started crawling over to the vomiting angel and as I got close enough I went directly under him, facing him with a sadistic smile. I then spit what was left of the crows' chewy heart at him. He immediately recoiled with shock and horror, trying frantically to clean the heart and blood off his face.

I was still there, lying there but this time holding the camera and filming this! 'This is comedy! Hahaha. I can put this on you've been framed!' I slowly got up and approached the angel, while covering my face with shadows only leaving two blood red eyes. I had recently learnt this trick from Soul, it defiantly comes in handy. As I neared the angel he suddenly looked up and screamed as pure fear spread through him. He turned to try and run but almost immediately stumbled and fell over flat onto the floor.

Still gradually approaching him recording. As he released his four wings and tried to fly off, I warped on top of him forcing him to the ground with and Thud.

"Aww, not trying to run away are we?"

"P-p-please…do-don't…k-kill me" He begged while still on the floor stuttering at all the words. I could feel the fear spreading though him and oh boy did I enjoy it.

"Don't worry I won't kill you…yet." I said while laughing out hysterically in an evil tone. I was sort of relaxed at this current moment as it felt like the right mood to be in. "Now! I need some help. You see after a certain weapon that is being held in heaven. It is called Betrayal. You see I don't have any weapons that I could use and a friends of mine said I should get the _Dark twin blades_. So that's what I'm doing, and to do that I need your help so how do I get to heaven?"

"Y-y-you WHAT! Tha-ts suic-cide. E-even for you!"

'Soul would you like to have a go at him?'

(With pleasure.)

 **(NOW ANGEL! MY NAME IS SOUL. AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL MY HOST WHERE BETRAYAL IS NOW OR I AM GOING TO HURT YOU REAL REAL BAD!)**

"Eeeek. I-i-it's h-held in t-the sa-sacred arm-oury!"

 **(GOOD NOW HOW DO WE GET TO HEAVEN!)**

'I am soo enjoying this!'

(Yeah it's been a while since I've been able to release and this is the perfect moment.)

[Childish ignorants]

(You know you still haven't told us what that means)

[And I don't intend to]

'Guys your ruining the show…Good now shut up in my mind'

"Well you can die?" The angel said while gathering some courage.

 **(YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE WANT TO DIE, AND ANYWAY WE WOULD JUST GO TO…WHERE WOULD WE GO?)**

 **[WE WOULD GO TO SHADOWSCAPE THE SHADOW WRAITH AFTER LIFE]**

 **(OHH…ANYWAY…A WAY THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE DYING AND DON'T BE SMUG IF YOU CARE FOR YOUR LIFE!)**

"S-s-sorry. Urm. The only o-other way…is by get-ting and angel to take y-y-you up there"

 **(Ok, I'm only going to say this once. Take us up there now)**

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" The angel said clearly valuing his life as a bright light consumed us and took us to a bedroom with a double bed and some furniture. Naturally all in white, silver and some gold. "Can you please l-leave me a-alone n-n-now?"

"Yes." I immediately said before biting into his neck killing him instantly and absorbing his energy and power, allowing me to smell like an angel for a few hours. Next I changed into white clothes but stayed in my Shadow Wraith form but kept the unusual features hidden, like my teeth and…all skin.

I walked out in new bright, white and silver robes. I made my way around slowly trying not to draw too much attention to myself as I attempted to make my way to the sacred armoury…I got lost five minutes in. 'WHY IS HEAVEN SO COMPLECATED' I shouted in my mindscape while looking around frantically for a sign or anything that could point me in the right direction. 'Guys, can you see the armoury?'

(No.)

[Yes its above you.]

(Your meant to keep it a secret!)

[Sorry.]

'Thank you Nova and fuck you Soul.'

(Fuck you too~)

'Now how to get up there?' I wondered as I stared straight upwards, I don't have wings and flying would be too obvious so the only option left is to warp…but…there seems to actually be defences! 'Fuck what now?'

(Let me warp you in there?)

'Wait what?'

(I can see through walls…duh shit head)

'Get on with it then!' I said trying to ignore the end of his sentence. As I got warped into the armoury without triggering any alarms. I walked around admiring all of the deadly and sacred weaponry that was kept in the most secure prison in heaven for a reason. Walking around cautiously, trying not to knock anything over I watched the weapons like a kid seeing porn for the first time. 'I wonder which extra ones I should take?'

[None of them.]

(ALL OF THEM!)

'YEAH ALL OF THEM' I shouted in my mindscape in happiness as I walked over to the nearby weapon. It was called _ORBITAL HAMMER_ 'hmm, wonder what it does?' As I reached in and smashed the glass the alarms went off alerting the whole of heaven that there was an intruder. "Aw crap…I was hoping to avoid this well let's get this over with." I said again while grabbing the hammer hastily and turning around to see twenty angels in golden battle armour and light swords and light shields. Some holding light bows already drawn and aimed at me, others holding holy water grenades and one was holding a holy sword!

"Hey guys…I'm not trying to steal anything I swear!" I said in a humorous tone that just made their gazes not move from me and start to pick up an angry aura. The front light knights charged at me advancing on me before I could even realise that they were where they were. The first one was about to hit me when I snapped out of my daze and brought up the pole of the hammer to stop the blades.

CLING

I then swung the hammer randomly hitting nothing but air as they jumped and ducked over it rapidly leaving the other angels' starting to chuckle at my failures. Now they just pissed me off. I tried to smash one overhead but I missed…again…but I hit the ground and sent everyone nearby flying backwards including me smashing into the walls and weaponry nearby.

"I LOVE THIS HAMMER HAHAHA" I practically screamed as the eight angel knights charged at me again. This time I luckily hit one with a swing and instantly killed it sending the body parts flying in all directions splattering the walls and floor and me!

SLASH

A light sword slashed down my back cutting the robe off me and drawing black blood. It leaked on the ground and formed a small puddle. The angels all jumped back as they say my true form. My jaw was slightly out of place and my four massive sabre teeth glistening from the light swords. My pale skin was covered in red and black blood. As they were all dazed I threw the hammer at a clump of them killing three of them. Before turning and grabbing the two nearest swords.

One was a katana that was called shudnhujf. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS NAME!' I said to myself as I picked up the other sword seeing that in was purple and had a design similar to a broadsword. It was called Gramm, a devil sword that could shift through blocks. 'This is gonna be fun.' I said as I warped behind the remaining angel from the group that I threw the hammer at. I sliced through him with gram while the other sword it gram and…broke in side of him. "Stupid fucking long named sword." I mumbled to myself while taking out Gramm from inside the angel. 'Ok five down fifteen to go.'

I began to charge at the already charging three light knights. We collided and were caught in and epic combat ducking and jumping, blocking and dodging, swivelling and flipping. It was awesome. The light bow angels had their bows drawn but were not firing because of the fear that they might hit their comrades. I got lucky and saw a gap in one of the knight's defence and killed him by decapitation. Immediately after I was knocked backwards with a kick and I was soaked with holy water.

Expecting me to start to burn up under the holy water they stopped their onslaught only to see nothing happening but me getting up and glancing around the room with a pissed of face on.

"That's just ruude! You ruined my cloths, their all wet now!" I shouted at them as I continued to glance around the room as a particular blade took my interest. 'Soul is that it?'

(Yes, that's it)

I warped over to the knife and grabbed it. As I did this immediately flew out of my hands and went into my arm disappearing. A few moments later a tattoo appeared that looked like the knife. I understood what I needed to do. As I turned around I though Gramm at the group of angels. Missing all of them but distracting them for long enough, allowing me to run and smash through one of the walls. Sending me pummelling to the ground. I instantly summoned the nova gauntlets and tried to steady myself as a light spear pierced through my leg pinning me to the ground.

I looked up the see the archangel Michael himself standing over my creating another light spear and aiming it at me. Before more violence could occur he spoke.

"Now. You must be the one called Soul. Why were you trying to get into the armoury and why shouldn't I kill you?" He said with a straight face as more angels appeared around me forming a defensive circle. Shortly followed by the angel Gabriel. She was also holding a light spear and had it aimed at me.

"Well…" I started, as I managed to get the light spear out of my leg and pushed myself upwards. When I was facing him all spears had rose and all had been aimed at my head. "I was here because of a weapon and you will now let me go." I said in a semi-serious tone looking straight at him not breaking eye contact.

"Humph. Why should we let YOU go?" Gabriel said sternly making an angry face and clenching her light spear harder making it grow in power and length. "You have already killed some of us so why should we stop killing YOU"

"Well you know what happened at the devil civil war?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That was me and I will be more than welcome to do it here and kill you all?"

"But you won't do that will you." Michael said.

"You're right I won't cause angels are my favourite out of the three currently."

"And why is that?"

"Well one is that bats naturally hat me and crows tried to kill me when I was a child. So let me go."

"NO! YOU INSOLENT FOUL!" Gabriel shouted at me full of anger.

 **(ALL OF YOU CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCKING UP! I'm TRYING TO WATCH CIVIL WAR HERE!)**

"W-w-who was that"

 **(OH YEAH. MY NAME IS SOUL AND RESUME INSIDE OF JASON HERE)**

"Y-you're a sacred gear?"

 **(I AM NOT A FUCKING SHITTY SACRED GUY YOU RETARDS! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT! ANYWAY YOU WILL LET MY HOST GO OR I WILL…DISINTERGRATE YOU ALL!)**

"Y-y-you can do that?"

 **(YES)**

"O-okay but if another war comes up you will help us."

"Sure why not. Bye" I said while warping back to be base camp to find it in flames with everything destroyed. Not just any flames, hell flames! I am going to kill whoever did this! 'Hey Soul could you really disintegrate them?'

(No)

'Y-y-you made it up! You bet my safety on your lying skills!'

(Well it worked didn't it?)

'That's beside the point!'

[Hate to interrupt your argument but there is a certain devil behind you will hell fire coming out of his hands.]

I turned around slowly to face a devil with red, scruffy hair and eight devil wings coming out of his back. He had crimson red hair and quite big muscles. On his back were two duel one handed long swords that seemed to have enchantments on them to withstand his hell fire. His faced was filled with a mixture of fear, hope and anger.

"Hey there, did you do this?" I said while gesturing around me to the nearby collapsing structure that used to be my home. I was furious at whoever did this.

"Y-yes. I just wanted to show you my strength so you would take me under your wing and all that yah know…Please?" He said adding joy to his face. I could see that he was desperate and he certainly strong, but only because of this power he was born with. He would need being trained up and he destroyed my home!

'Guy's what do you think?'

(I think you should cause having an ally who could use hell fire would be useful and also he is a devil so can get you into Tartarus without causing as much danger as what you did in Heaven)

[I agree, he could become a very powerful ally and you could actually have a solid friend]

"Okay kid, I have spoken to my friends and they say that I should take you under my wing. But there will be rules. Anyway what is your name?" I asked, still trying to hide my anger at the fact that he had destroyed my home. But I suppose that a physical friend wouldn't be too bad and a partner in crime. Woop, woop.

"My name is Zacchari Endomorph, an extra devil from an extra clan. My clan is all dead except for me. YAY. Anyway. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I am so happy right now I could just burn a forest or kill Azazel." He said with a happy grin spreading across his face. He is just as hyper as I am, we will be the best of friends!

"Hey Zacchari, I am gonna need your help." I asked with a semi-serious tone looking straight at him to see his expression change to look at me not quite realising what I meant, but he still nodded his head agreeing to the terms that I had put down. "I need you to get me into Tartarus" His expression changed dramatically to shock and surprise but then back to his normal happy grin.

"Sure anything for my new best pal, and why exactly 'cause Tartarus is kinda hard to get into yi'know?"

'Oh god his speech is gonna kill me!'

"I need to get the dark twin blade that is down there called Vengeance, I already have Betrayal so I now need Vengeance." I explained only to see his jaw drop massively and him watching me like a kid at a strip club.

"Let me see it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Zacchari screamed practically jumping around like a frog on fire that is getting shot at with machine guns. Why is he so fucking hyper? Nothing can explain this, he even said his family was dead in this tone?! What the fuck is wrong with him!?

"No, you will see it in Tartarus ok?" I asked trying my best to calm him down.

"Aww, fine. What shall I do now?"

"Well I am going to get Nova to teach you because you both use heat?"

 **[Okay Zacchari, you are going to climb around the rim of the volcano top twenty times to increase stamina, strength and resistance to heat. GO!]**

"OK!" He said before running up to the top of the volcano not even displeased by what Nova said like I thought, he is just too hyper to stop!

 **JASON DREAMSCAPE**

"Why am I here?" I asked unsure at where I was neither Soul nor Nova was present, was this a dream?

 ** _"Hello myself."_** Said a creepy voice.

"What do you mean by myself and I love your voice." I asked the voice unsure of where it was coming from as I frantically looked around but not in fear but in curiosity.

 ** _"I am you but not you. I am all of your anger, hatred, fear. I am what you have created. You created my when you were 6. You created me to be your friend."_** The voice continued to explain as I realised what he meant I was always told that I had made an imaginary friend.

"What is your name then? Or what should I call you?"

 _ **"You named me…**_

 ** _KYLAR STORM."_**

 ** _So got chapter four out quite fast and it is about 3000 words long. YAY i'm getting longer. This arc is going to be called revelations arc because it is revealing everything or almost everything and it is before all the other dxd stuff happens so yeah. Next time one word... VENGEANCE WILL BE TAKEN-Hehehe sort of double meaning. like the new character?_**


	5. Twin Dark Blades Part 2

**Here we go. Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long I took a brake and was trying to think of ideas. Hope you like it and tell me what you thing. btw I own nothing but my oc's. Anyway enjoy.**

 **-2 months later-**

"Zacchari, this is your final test." I said to my apprentice/friend. He was jumping about with excitement. Something I wished I still had. I partially lost it at the return of Kylar. As Nova and Soul are trying to get me to kill him off.

 ** _-Flash back-_**

 _(Jason we need to have a chat) Soul spoke to me in my mind. He has a hint of seriousness in his voice, which is telling me something is up._

 _'Sure what is it?' I replied with some unsureness in my voice._

 _(You need to kill off Kylar as-) He stared and I knew Nova was here to._

 _'No.'_

 _(Jason you need to do this or-)_

 _'No.'_

 _[Jason dear. I have to agree with Soul on this one. Kylar is dangerous and will drive you insane, unless you get rid of him.] Nova said kindly in my head. She doesn't normally agree with Soul, so I know she might be right...but._

 _'I'm sorry, but he is my first friend and I will not lose him."_

 ** _'Trying to get rid of me are we?'_** _Kylar spoke out in my head. As this was happening I started to lose conscious and collapsed. When I woke up. I discovered I was back in my head._

 _"Why am I in my mindscape?" I asked only to hear a battle going on. I turned around and saw battle between two. One looked like me in my human form but with longer hair and his hair seemed more wild. In his hands was a massive two handed longsword with a demons' head facing down the blade. The eyes of the demon were glowing red along with some runes of the blade._

 _The other being seemed to be a monster. It stood as tall as me and the other figure but shadows all around it. Its head seemed humanoid but had no eyes, nose or ears. Instead a massive mouth was half way down its face. When it opened its mouth thousands of razor sharp teeth could be seen. Its arms were shifting between claws, hands and blades. Until they finished on one being a blade and the other being a sort of chain. It shot forward at incredible speeds breaking the sound barrier and clashing with the boy._

 _Who deflected the attack easily before advancing himself with just a much fury and anger._

 ** _[The monster thing is Soul and I think you can guess who the boy is]_** _I heard a voice that sounded exactly like Nova. I turned to see a woman wearing gold glowing robes and golden glowing eyes. She had a crown on her head and seemed to be producing her own heat. She had blond hair and stood a bit taller than me. She had quite big 'assets' as well._

 _"Nova?" I asked unsurely to her smile and nod her head. "Is that Kylar fighting Soul over there?" I asked while pointing my finger in the direction of the fight._

 ** _[Yes that is the two. Kylar brought us to your dreamscape and was immediately attacked by Soul. I thought he would die but…as you can see, he seems to have a weapon and can fight.]_**

 _"What should we do? I don't want either of them to die." I questioned her as she was a lot wiser than me and normally made the decisions._

 ** _[There is no peaceful way of solving this battle. If we leave it I fear that one of them will be destroyed. And due to this being a battle against your anger, fear and evilness. I think Soul might lose.]_** _This came to a shock to me. Soul would lose? I didn't want to believe that Kylar was strong enough to do this but either way I needed to end this._

 _I tried teleporting to them but realised I couldn't and neither could I summon the nova gauntlets._

 _'shit. Fuck.' I looked at Nova to her showing a sad face at me and I looked at her slightly scared that I lost all of my abilities._

 ** _[Don't worry, cause you're in your mindscape your abilities are in us…so you can't use them…]_** _I continued to stare at her before turning around and start to run at the two. I ignored the shouting of Nova telling me to stop and kept running. As I got closer I could see that Soul had ghosts and skulls flying around him in the pitch black shadow that was around him._

 _As I ran a looked at my right arm and saw that the tattoo was still there. 'Hope this works.' I inwardly spoke and imagined the blade appearing in my hand. The tattoo started burning and to appear more lifelike. It seemed to spread to my hand and start to burn itself around it. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees._

 _At this the battle had frozen to a stop and they looked over to see me on my knees with a black tattoo growing around my hand and an evil aura coming out of it. Soul warped over to me and tried to lift me up and examine the tattoo._

 ** _(JASON! You idiot. You can't use the blade until you get the other!)_** _He shouted at me making my eyes widen and realised that I would probably end up dying here as they might not be able to stop it. Soul put me down onto the floor and warped away. Presumably to Nova to get her to help. I looked up and watched as the clouds went past. This place was just like the real world but didn't had a sun or moon. But was still always bright._

 _Just before I gave up I felt a sharp pain hit my hand and the burning seemed to stop. I turned to look at my hand only to see a massive blade stabbing into it. I looked up to see Kylar standing above me with his sword in my hand. The black aura of the tattoo started to move to the sword and went into the demons' mouth. The runes and eyes of the blade and demon started darkening until they turned completely black._

 _When the sword was removed I looked at my hand and saw that the tattoo was gone and back in its original place. I looked at Kylar to see him holding out a hand, which I willingly took. When I was off my feet I saw Kylar get into a fighting position and turned to see Soul and Nova._

 _"I. Will. Not. Kill. Kylar. And this is final. Now. I have to continue training Zacchari. So if you will excuse me." I said before looking at Kylar who just nodded and my vision blacked out again. Before I woke up in my bed at the camp._

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

"Don't worry J. I won't let you down! I will complete this test and then we will go get that other blade!" I said with a voice full of excitement and power.

I took a few steps back and picked up two duel wielding swords and gave them to him. He joyfully too the two swords that he had been training with this whole time. I created a pure black katana out of the shadows and held in to face him.

"You must defeat me in battle." I said to him showing no sign of joking or joy. I watched his face drop and a look of slight fear on his face. Which made me smirk slightly. I ran at him using the shadows to propel me forward. Not as fast as I can go but still fast.

He woke out of his daze and ran at me, with speed to match mine. He lit his swords on fire with his hell fire and swung them at me when he got close enough. I dodged to the right and brought my sword down across his waist. Which he blocked with one of the swords and spinning the other one around trying to hit me. I jumped backwards and looked up at where he was to see that he had vanished. I looked around and heard some rapid and gradually getting lounder flapping.

I looked up to see him flying down at me with tremendous speeds. 4 pairs of bat wings were coming out his back and I could see his eyes were burning brightly. I tried to dive out of the way without using my abilities, but was hit by a sword slicing across my face. I fell backwards on to the floor and saw two swords aimed at me on a dark reddish sort of fire. One at my non-existent heart and the other at my neck.

"Yield?" He asked me and I could hear the slight happiness in his question that he passed my test. I looked at him in the face before grabbing his legs making him fall over. Surprised he whipped the sword away from my neck but accidentally stabbed the other one into my chest at where my heart should be. He looked at me with a look of horror.

But was replaced with shock when I got up and pulled the sword out of my chest and pointing my sword at his neck.

"I win." Was all I said to him. After he snapped out of his shock his face turned sad and he looked down before looking back at me, when I was clapping. "Well done Zac. You have passed the test." I said and made him jump up in joy and grab the blade from my hand before giving me a brotherly hug. I returned the hug.

When we released each other. I gave him a look which told him it was time.

'Soul, Nova you ready for this?' I asked the two ancient beings inside my head.

[Yes we are ready, Jason. I have got over the Kylar incident, but I don't think soul has.]

(I have got over it excuse me sunshine)

[Did you just call me _sunshine_? Night bug.]

(N-n-night BUG! How dare you call me a night bug!?)

[Night bug]

(…hate you…)

'let's go then.' I thought as I looked to Zacchari who in turned nodded, now serious. As he knew we were about to do something that could make him an outcast. He had a slightly saddened look but still grabbed his swords and ran over to me.

"You know the plan." I said to him. He still looked sad but nodded. "I know this goes against what you think as a devil. But you understand that I have to do this. Once this is all over we will go to see your family ok?" I said to him and saw him perk up at the mention of his family.

"Let's do this!" I said in a more excited tone. Since the mention of his family. I held onto his shoulder and we warped to the outskirts of Tartarus. There was lava everywhere and it was very hot. Probably because this was at the centre of the underworld. I created a shadow illusion that made it look like I was a prisoner and Zacchari started forcefully take me to the entrance of the prison/armoury.

"Why are you here?" A guard said wearing demonic armour and had a massive axe by his side. 'hope this works'

"I was sent here to take this shadow wraith scum to this prison." Zacchari spoke in an evil tone, that surprised me and the guard at the harshness of his words. He nodded and began to lead us through the prison. Another two guards joined in escorting me through the prison. I could see all sorts of creatures in the prison watching us with hungry eyes.

We reached a cell door that sooner than I had anticipated and I was forced in by the first guard. Zacchari gave me a look saying what do we do now? I looked back at him and smirked. I looked around the cell to see a black haired nekoshou with very large assets and an ogre like creature chained to the floor.

I looked back at the guards and shot forward tearing my hands through his armour and through is stomach. The others looked at me in shock and were about to attack me when they suddenly screamed out in pain. Everyone watched as they were burnt to ash by dark red fire. I turned to Zacchari who opened the cell, and let me out.

"Well that went well." I said to him and watched as he just looked at me and the rest of the prisoners. Before shaking his head. And start to walk to the cell door and lock it up again. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away shocking him. "We need a distraction." He looked at me before nodding sadly. I could tell he didn't like doing this at all.

We began running down the hall and killing any of the guards that saw us. Zacchari burned them but didn't kill them as he didn't want to, I would have normally been pissed but I saw his face, so let him off it. We made our way passed all the cells. I could hear them shouting out for us to let them go. I looked behind us and saw the nekoshou following us. We both stopped and turned around. I saw fear in her face and wondered why she was following us.

"Why are you following us!" I shouted out while preparing me nova gauntlets. I looked at Zacchari who answered for her.

"That is the SS-class stray devil Kuroka. She is the most powerful nekoshou alive." He answered while setting his blades on hell fire, surprising Kuroka. I looked at him unsure of what he was thinking but before I could speak he spoke. "Go. I got this." He said while smirking slightly.

I ran off and shouted back.

"Famous last words!" To which I heard him laugh out before I heard his fire shoot out. I ignored it and ran on down the corridor. I met a large group of devils wearing a massive amount armour and they were outside a large door. "Ah the armoury." I said and alerted them to my presence.

"Who are you?" The first one asked while the other 6 got into a battle position. And started to prepare magic circles. I looked at them and laughed before smiling and warping behind them. I turned and created two shadow katanas. I sliced right through the firsts armour due to shadows and sliced him in half. The others turned around and began an assault on me.

The were firing water and fire at me and attacking me with axes and broadswords. I was fighting of the onslaught but knew this was a losing battle. I also knew I couldn't activate any nova powers with the risk on not surviving myself. I managed to kill off another guard by throwing one of my katanas at him and stabbing him in the head. The others began to get angrier and increased the speed and power.

Next thing I knew I was smashed backwards against a wall with blood pouring down my side. The one that spoke to my lifted his executioner axe and was about to swing it over my head when a large blast of hell fire obliterated him. Everyone including me turned to see Zacchari standing there with his hands out. The person next to my surprised me the most. Next to him was the stray devil Kuroka.

He released his 8 devil wings and flew forward with massive speed burning the other devils to dust. He helped me up and looked at me. I expected to see sadness but instead I saw worry, but he shook it off and let go off me.

"J, what happened normally you would obliterate them?" He asked me while we were walking towards the large door. Kuroka followed behind us but didn't seem to be talking. I had to admit that she was beautiful and was probably one of the hottest people in the world. She had her black ears out and black tail.

"I would but I didn't want to risk using nova and you know…destroying everything." I replied and saw him smirk before replying.

"Aw, you do care." He said in a fake tone of slight care.

"Fuck you." I replied showing annoyance. "So why is Kuroka here?" I asked the question I had been meaning to ask. He began explaining what she told him about her past and that she was too weak to attack properly.

We opened the door and saw a small room with one blade chained to the wall. I heard a gasp from Kuroka as she realised why we were here. I turned to Zacchari who nodded and we both walked in leaving Kuroka standing there shocked.

I was surprised that there was no security or traps and walked up to the blade. I reached out my hand and touched the blade. I shrieked out in pain as it began to disappear and a tattoo similar to the one on my right hand appeared on my left hand. It burnt like hell but now I had both of the blades.

 **(JASON DUCK!)** I heard Soul shout out loud as I dived to the side forcing Zacchari over at the same time. We barely escaped a massive blast of pure destruction. And We heard a scream as we turned to see Kuroka in the hands of more devils and in front of them was the devil moau Sirzechs Lucifer. He blasted us again but seemed to miss causing dust to be sent everywhere. When it disappeared I stood up and saw that now the devils had both Zacchari and Kuroka.

I began to fume with anger and looked over to the moau.

"Jason Shadowbone, you are charged with a life time in prison for the deaths of hundreds of devils in the civil war. On both sides." He spoke with a harsh tone and lifted his hands and gestured for the other devils with him to get me.

I looked and saw the saddened face that Zacchari was wearing with slits of anger in it. Kuroka was sad as well but probably for another reason.

'Shit what do I do?' I asked inside my head expecting Nova to answer but was surprised when someone else answered.

' _let me take control, and we will get out.'_ I heard Kylar speak out in my head.

(No! Don't Jason you don't know what will happen!)

[For once I might have to agree with the night bug on this one. You can't trust him.]

'This is where your both wrong. He is part of me, and I trust him. Sorry' I said before I lost my consciousness.

 **-Kylar POV-**

 ** _"Aah. It's been a while since I've been in this world."_** I said out in my normal slight evil tone. I watched as the three approaching devils stopped slightly at the shift in my voice before continuing approaching. **_"I have to say, don't you agree with the progress that Jason made, on his own. My, my, he certainly did do well."_**

"You speak as if you're not Jason when we all know you are." Sirzechs said out again in a smart tone that just made me want to rip out his guts. And eat him alive.

 ** _"That's where you're wrong! MY NAME IS KYLAR! AND PREPARE TO DIE!"_** I roared out as I summoned a massive sword that I used to fight Soul with in Jason's head. I shot forward and brought it down on a devils' head slicing him clean in half. The runes started to glow red and so did the eyes of the demon. I turned and sliced right through another devil before thrusting the blade through the last approaching devil. I then picked up the last devil and bit into it causing me to shift into my Shadow Wraith form.

Mine is similar to Jason's but is black instead of white. I held out the sword and faced Sirzechs who was shocked. He threw another bolt of destruction at me but watched as I just laughed out. As the bolt neared me, I moved my sword block it. They all watched as when the bolt made contact it began to shrink and disappear. And now the runes and eyes of the demon with a mixture of black and red.

I looked at them and smiled like a psychopath and caused some to back away in fear. I raised my sword and pointed it at the group. A beam of pure destruction shot out of the blade and began to kill the devils. When it stopped it left the cat, Zacchari and Sirzechs alive. Apart from Sirzechs was panting and on the floor.

 ** _"You seemed to of blocked my attack. Well done. I would kill you off now but Soul is pissed and is telling me to give Jason's' body back. So toodle doo."_** I said as I went back into the mindscape allowing Jason to regain control over his body. And for the body to return to his human form. The sword went with me and I held it in a defensive position when I saw Soul fuming at me.

 **-Jason POV-**

I awoke to reality and saw that the entrance to the room we were in to be completely and utterly destroyed with blood everywhere covering the walls and floor. I looked around to see myself lying in guts and brains of what seemed to be three devils. The red and brown liquid was staining my clothes and I could see part of a head facing me.

"Jason! Jason! Are you okay!" I heard as I was pulled up to my feet. I looked around to see who helped me up. I saw Zacchari and Kuroka helping me up. I saw that his face was painted in fear and worry. Kuroka's was painted in fear and curiosity. I began to wiper of the blood and gut liquid before turning to face them.

"As far as I know I'm fine. What happened here? I just remember blacking out and waking up again?" I asked to see both their faces look at me in shock. I just stared back wondering what was so shocking and if it was something I somehow managed to do.

 **(Jason. When you let Kylar take control. He slaughtered everything with his sword and saved you…)**

 **[As much as we hate to admit it. He did save you three from being taking to prison. But still he's dangerous and you need to do something about him.]**

 ** _"Why? It was fun wasn't it? We all had fun didn't we?"_**

"Thank you Kylar. Now let's be off shall we before we get interrupted again. I need to be told what happened here." I spoke to the two and held up my hands gesturing for them to take them. Zacchari knocked it away before slinging his arm around my neck and looked at Kuroka. She was rather unsure but took the hand anyway. I imagined us warping back to our base camp and we warped there, appearing in shadows.

I let go of Kuroka to see her look at us in curiosity and to speak to me for the first time.

"So, what are you going to do with me nya?" She said to me adding a cat noise at the end. She seemed slightly unsure of what we might do and seemed ready to attack if we tried anything.

"Do whatever you want. I don't really care." I said and watched her face light up in happiness before jumping at us and hugging us saying thank you. Over and over again. She lifted herself off of us and gave us both a kiss on the cheek before she walked over to **my** bed and lied down falling asleep.

I looked at her with annoyance before I looked at the tattoos on my arms and summoned the twin blades. This time there was no burning but the sky darkened slightly and shadows seemed to reach out to me. I looked around before walking off to when I had laid out dummies and began slicing through them as if they were nothing but butter.


End file.
